Hope inside the Human Machine
by zeusfluff
Summary: "Peter I love you, you have to fight back. Don't let it take a hold of you."


**Hope inside the Human Machine**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. Do I own the baby? Hmm, depends on who you ask... Date Started: 11/16/12. Date Finished: 11/17/12. Summary: "Peter I love you, you have to fight back. Don't let it take a hold of you." Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

"Peter I love you, you have to fight back. Don't let it take a hold of you."

It was foolish what he'd done; put the Observer tech into his head so that he could be like them. So that he could be one step ahead of them every time. He was putting his family at stake though. Looking into his eyes, I could only see shreds of what was left of my Peter. Maybe there was still enough of him left to coax back to me. I wanted to scream at him, but the lump in my throat was preventing me from doing so. He could read every single one of my emotions and my thoughts, down to the most intimate ones.

"We can avenge Etta's death Olivia. This is for a purpose. Windmark is next. There is no other choice."

The lump in my throat only grew larger as I listened, but I managed to swallow the painful feeling and wanted to speak what was on my mind, but suddenly, I found my voice wouldn't let me. I saw a twinge of emotion for a fraction of a second on Peter's face when his hand went towards me.

"You have a child..."

The dam of tears all but broke and in a last ditch attempt to bring Peter back I grabbed for his hand and placed it just over the barely noticeable swell of my abdomen. His facial expression changed from void to a range of emotions: joy, sadness, fear, love. All in a matter of seconds. He'd seen something that'd sparked the human emotion in him. His eyes were full of fear and a new one: loathing. Loathing at himself for doing such an unthinkable thing.

"Olivia, what have I done? Please, you have to help me. Get it out. Please!"

I let the dam of tears go more as I pulled him into a tight hug. Walter was there, and nodded his head too, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

"I can get it out of you Peter, but you'll have to be anesthetized for me to do it. Then after it's removed, you'll have to be in a medically induced coma for your brain to repair itself."

Peter nodded his head as he worked through the pain, taking his hand away from the spot he knew where his second child was growing, and sat down in the chair while Walter went to his rather large stash of untouched supplies. Peter gripped my hand tightly his smile was momentary, but wide and bright.

"It's a girl."

All I could think of was getting the tech out of Peter's head; I suddenly became confused by his words.

"What did you say?"

Peter repeated himself the wide and bright smile still plastered on his face.

"I saw it, we're having another girl. She'll never replace Etta, but she's just as beautiful. If her mama has any say in it."

I held onto Peter's hand just as tight as Walter slipped the heavy sedative into his system. I watched as his eyes slowly fluttered.

"I'll be here when you wake up; we'll both be here for you."

Peter's hand yet again found its place on my abdomen and he rubbed it gently. Before his eyes closed and he was sleeping he whispered to it.

"Daddy isn't going anywhere. You be good for mommy kiddo."

Peter's eyes closed and I listened to his breathing even out as Walter attached leads to his chest to monitor his heart. I was about to help Walter turn him over on his back but he stopped me.

"No heavy lifting for you my dear. Aspirin! Could you help me turn Peter over dear?"

Astrid was there instantly and she gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Everything is going to be ok Olivia. How did you find out that you were pregnant anyways?"

A small smile adorned my face.

"I had a hunch since before I ambered myself. Etta really wanted someone little to play with and be a big sister to. I only got it confirmed yesterday. I went to one of the underground clinics and low and behold, surprisingly was my old OB who took care of me when I was pregnant with Etta. She confirmed it and she said everything looks great, the baby is healthy. I just want Peter to come out of this safely. For the both of us."

Astrid nodded her head at me and watched as Walter carefully removed the Observer tech from the back of Peter's neck. I braced myself. Peter had said that when he'd taken it from one of the Observers, he'd seized and then died. I waited for the worst, but nothing came. Walter went about with needle and thread sewing up the back of Peter's neck. When he was finished he had Astrid clean up the remnants of blood on his neck. I sighed, now all we could do was wait. But for how long?

"Walter, how long is he going to be in a medically induced coma for?"

Walter munched on a piece of purple Red vine.

"A few months, his brain needs time to heal, there was extensive damage. But I have faith he'll make a full recovery. Now, Olivia dear, let's see what's going on with my grandchild shall we?"

Walter was changing subject because he was avoiding something he wasn't telling me.

"Walter, there's something your not telling me what is it?"

Walter shuffled on his feet momentarily, and then looked me in the eye.

"There is a slight chance that the part of his brain that controls his motor functions will highly be impaired, albeit very slight less than a 2% chance. He'll be fine."

Nodding my head I put on a brave smile and sat down in the chair.

"You're right, he'll be fine. I'm just being paranoid."

I swallowed and closed my eyes as the cold gel made contact with my skin. I opened up my eyes as the swoosh sound the baby's heartbeat made filled my ears. Astrid's face lit up at the screen.

"I can see a little nose Olivia. Two hands. It's a little harder to make out the eyes though."

My smile stayed on my face as Walter moved the wand some more. Then I winced.

"Ouch. Walter, it's tender there. I was sore in the same place with Etta. Wait, you don't think...?"

Walter gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry dear. My grandchild is perfectly healthy. Now, some suggestions for you: you'll need lots of vitamin D, which might be a little difficult to come by in this world. Some pre-natal pills, lots of iron."

Astrid helped me clean up the excess gel from my stomach and gave my hand a squeeze.

"This baby is special and a miracle Olivia. She lived for twenty years growing inside your belly. I'm sure she's going to be extraordinary."

I slipped down from the chair and went over to where Peter was resting in the chair. Walter was now inserting an iv into his arm.

"This will keep him in a coma. We'll have to monitor the changes in his brain. I can't allow you to be present for that, as the radiation given off is harmful to the fetus."

I nodded and placed a hand on Peter's cheek and stroked it.

"Did you hear what Walter said honey? She's healthy. The baby's healthy. I'll take good care of you I promise."

Kissing his forehead, I watched him sleep. It was rest well-earned. He hadn't slept in I don't know how long.

"You'll be getting some much needed and well earned rest. In sickness and in health right? You took care of me when Etta was the size of a peanut still tucked away inside my womb. Now there's another, though she'll never replace her. I wish you could be awake to watch her grow."

* * *

Walter had moved Peter to his bed with the help of Astrid. I was getting to the point now where I could barely see my feet. Peter would have a scar when we took out the iv line in his arm. I looked over at the bag attached to the catheter, it was full. Quietly getting up, I waddled to the door and called out to Walter.

"Walter, Peter's catheter bag is full, it needs to be changed."

I waddled back to the chair and sat down in it. Groaning, I took a breath. I reached out to Peter's head and for a lock of hair that had strayed away. At least his hair had stopped falling out. Taking his hand, I placed it over my belly.

"See? She's kicking. What do you think we should call her? Erin? I like it but what about Hope? No? Ok, let's see here Erica? You don't like Erica? Ok, Erin it is. It fits. I think she's dancing for you."

I fixed the blankets over him so that he was covered. I watched his steady heartbeat on the monitor, watching the green lines going up and down, sometimes making steep peeks and inclines, and I wondered if his heart was experiencing some sort of Arrhythmia. I stroked his hair again and squeezed his hand to let him know I was there. I knew he could hear me. Walter came into the room with a fresh bag to change out the used one. Putting a hand on my shoulder Walter gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Olivia, you need your rest, you can sleep in the bed with Peter, and there is plenty of room. Sleep on your side, at this late stage of your pregnancy you should sleep on your side."

After Walter checked the leads and made sure that the catheter bag was secure he left the room, I went under the covers next to Peter and curled up putting his arms around me. This was where I felt safe.

* * *

Walter smiled at me, as he whispered into Peter's ear. We'd stopped giving Peter sedatives quite awhile ago, and his brain scan had turned up normal. Peter slowly opened up his eyes, and the first face he found was mine. A stray piece of his semi-overgrown hair was in his face, so I brushed it away.

"Oliv... Water..."

I poured him a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Easy Peter. Take your time."

I knew that it would take time for him to be completely normal with coordination and holding things. He'd have to do more exercises to help him with muscle tone too. He looked me over and a tired and warm smile adorned his face.

"Look at you sweetheart... You're glowing! Erin is a perfect name. I heard you all those time you talked to me."

Smiling I moved into the light so that Peter could really see me.

"I'm past my due date Peter. I was due five days ago. I guess Erin was just waiting for daddy to wake up. The doctor said it was ok, but that I needed to come in soon. Doctor Hastings said she'd come to the lab if I wasn't able to move, and believe me, my feet are so swollen it's hard to move, I waddle at least 2 miles an hour."

Peter gave a light-hearted chuckle. I lightly batted him with the pillow.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm awake now and I'm here. Anything happen while I was sleeping?"

He squeezed my hand weakly in reciprocation.

"You're heart was in some weird Arrhythmia for awhile, but it went away. That was only thing Walter was really worried about. I'm not done taking care of you. Now that you're awake, we should get you started on some solids."

He smiled and gripped my hand.

"First thing on my list, a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon."

I smiled at him and pulled at his neck to pull him into a chaste kiss.

"I'll see what I can do. I heard there are cows living on the farms outside of Boston. For food consumption. Walter took Windmark out while you were asleep. The observers are gone. We destroyed their air degradation systems and used the face melting toxin from flight 627 to destroy the observers, including Windmark. The air is cleaner than it has been in almost a year. I'm able to walk outside without having to wear a gasmask. Houses are being rebuilt. Maybe we can get some contractors to rebuild out house."

I moved to the other side of the bed as Peter winced.

"Ow."

I lifted up the blanket and saw that he had bedsores on his back.

"Peter you've got more bedsores. Astrid and Walter have been changing your position in the bed, but there's always the risk of getting more. I know you probably want to go to the bathroom, but you have a catheter in you. My idea. Actually Walter had insisted on it."

I stood up and took both of Peter's hands to help him sit up.

"I'm going to get strong, for you and for Erin. The both of you are the most important things to me. Besides sooner rather than later, you're going to need this bed more than me. You know you really shouldn't be on your feet 'Livia."

* * *

Another week had gone by and now I felt miserable. I couldn't get out of bed anymore. Peter could walk now. He had more color in his cheeks than previously. Peter had come back into the room with a big bowl of mashed potatoes. Sweat was beginning to collect on my left brow. I'd thrown the blankets and the cover sheet off me revealing the wet spot below me.

"You're water broke sweetheart. I'll have Astrid get Doctor Hastings. How far apart are the contractions?"

Shaking my head no I wasn't sure.

"Peter I'm not sure, it's been awhile. I think I might have been contracting all morning."

Peter took the seat next to the bed and grabbed for my hand, then kissing my forehead.

"It's ok, you can scream if you want. It's ok; I know the pain is bad."

Peter called Astrid from the open door to Walter's room.

"Astrid, call Doctor Hastings over her com. Olivia's in labor."

Astrid pulled out her cell phone and relayed the message to Doctor Hastings. I sighed and leaned into Peter.

"Peter I don't know if I can do this. She's big I can feel it."

Peter kissed my forehead again.

"Yes you can sweetheart. You never gave up on me, and I'm not about to give up on you."

He was wiping the sweat away from my forehead when Doctor Hastings came in. Shutting the door behind her, she rolled up her sleeves.

"Relax Olivia. Ok, the good news is that you're already there. From the looks of it, you've been contracting all day. Now, we're going to do this a little differently than with Etta's birth. I'm not going to have you push. I'm going to have the contractions do the work. Baby's fully effaced."

I nodded my head and buried myself into Peter's chest. He held both my hands tight.

"You're doing so good sweetheart. She'll be out soon."

I let out a scream as Doctor Hastings tried coaxing me.

"You're doing fine Olivia. The head is coming down. Almost out, there we go, head's out, here come the shoulders."

I felt like I'd just pushed out a bowling ball. I started to panic when I felt something get stuck.

"Ow! Something's wrong! I'm stuck!"

Doctor Hastings put a hand on my knee and reassured me.

"You're doing great Olivia. It seems like Erin wants to turn. Her shoulder is hung up on something. Take a deep breath in for me, there we go. This is going to feel uncomfortable for a minute. Relax."

I looked into Peter's eyes and didn't take my gaze away from him.

"It's ok sweetheart. I'm right here, almost through ok?"

I kept my gaze on Peter and gripped his hands tighter.

"Ok shoulder's unstuck, you're going to feel some tugging, just relax."

The tugging was like someone was tearing me in two. I let out one last scream and then a smaller screaming/crying pierced the air in the room, and in-tow in Doctor Hastings arms was a tiny baby, whose skin was still red. She set Erin on my stomach, and tears came down my face. Peter pulled in for a kiss and then marveled at the tiny baby lying on my stomach.

"Peter she looks so much like Etta, its uncanny."

Peter shook his head and traced Erin's still wet nose.

"I think she has your nose. She has my full head of hair. Maybe a mix between your eyes and mine when she opens them."

Doctor Hastings looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like Erin is a twelve pounder. We'll have to weigh her. Construction workers are rebuilding Boston General. It should be up within the next year. For now, we've set up temp clinics throughout Boston. When you're up to it Olivia, come and see me."

Peter and I looked back down at Erica's tiny form screaming. I placed a hand on her head and she seemed to calm considerably.

"That's right sweetheart, its mommy. I know its cold out here, but you'll get used to it."

Peter helped swaddle Erica so that she was snug. He kept tracing her nose with his index finger.

"Starting fresh can always be refreshing to an aching soul. Or two for that fact."

Erin was perfect. Everything little thing was perfect. Things were being rebuilt, and our world wasn't infested by Observers anymore.

The End

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
